


Your Smile

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gay Lovers, Love Poem, M/M, Poetry, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: The Magnus of the past is not the one we know today. There was such a time when he was new, vulnerable, and in love.





	Your Smile

Your smile is a portrait   
Bright and full of color   
It brings me such good fortune   
When I am feeling under   
  
Passionate red ever present   
Curious pink always with it   
May joyous green never relent   
And the others remain unslit    
  
For my sake, smile bright and bold   
I want our fortune to thrive   
My outline will not hold   
Without those colors five


End file.
